la experiencia de dar vida
by aniyasha
Summary: el nacimiento de un niño es toda una experiencia, kushina uzumaki nos narra lo que ella vivio. para el reto vs bella scullw. basado en una experiencia verdadera


Ni hao.- aquí yo de nuevo publico querido, reviviendo de mi retiro por maternidad, les traigo esta historia narrada desde mi punto de vista en la experiencia que es de traer un niño al mundo.

Con mucho cariño para Bella Scullw, la historia que participa en el reto del club hermanitas naranja.

.

.

Fórum: irresistible Naranja

.

.

Club hermanitas naranja.

.

.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

Advertencias : mundo alterno, no son ninjas.

Pareja : Minato y Kushina.

.

.

. La experiencia de dar vida.

BY

Aniyasha.

.

.

El dolor que sintió en el vientre la despertó de su sueño y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y gemir por la sensación.

Trato de mantener el control sobre su cuerpo, respirar profundamente. No hizo falta esperar mucho para sentir que nuevamente ese dolor volvía a ella.

Sus ojos violetas se enfocaron en el reloj de mesa que tenia a lado de su cama.

La hora marcaba 1:15 am del día 14 de Febrero. No pudo evitar hacer un puchero, y esperar a que otra vez el dolor dominara su cuerpo.

Cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…

La paciencia no era su fuerte, pero si la fortaleza, ella era una guerrera como toda mujer que se enfrenta a esta prueba.

No seria la primera en dar a luz a un niño…

Giro su rostro y se topo con la imagen que amaba cada día, podía pasar horas y horas admirándolo como si fuera un dios, y es que Minato era para ella muchas cosas…

El dolor volvió a recorrerla y no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y apretar los labios.

Este seria el mejor regalo que alguien podía darle al ser amado, un hijo tan deseado y querido por ambos.

No importara lo que tuviera que sufrir, por lograr que al final del día tuviera a su familia completa.

Alzo su mano izquierda y acaricio los cabellos dorados de su esposo deseando con todo el corazón que su hijo se pareciera a él.

Los ojos azules de Minato se abrieron soñolientos pero al enfocarse en el rostro de su esposa se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

-ha llegado la hora…

Esas palabras bastaron para pulverizar los nervios del rubio, quien siempre había sido el hombre silencioso, tranquilo y sereno, pero fue invadido por varios sentimientos que lo dejaron perplejo.

Kushina gimió por el dolor.

-¡despierta de una vez Minato!.- grito.- ¡Naruto va a nacer!

El grito lo despertó y en un mal movimiento de querer levantarse se callo de la cama.

La risa cantarina de Kushina se escucho en la habitación.

-Quien te viera.- sonreía abiertamente.- no creería que el sereno Minato, el todo lo puedo, sea quedado paralizado.

El rubio se levanto sobándose el cuerpo y contemplo a su esposa con ternura aun aturdido por lo que sucedía, pero la mueca en el bello rostro de ella le recordó que debían de actuar rápidamente, no era el momento del perder el control.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Kushina negó con la cabeza ante tal pregunta de su pareja, le tendió la mano para que le ayudara a levantarse y rogo por que las contracciones le dieran el tiempo suficiente para alistarse.

-lo primero que aremos es arreglarme para ir al hospital.- señalo una mochila azul con la portada de un ninja naranja.- tu cámbiate y revisa mis papeles que todo esté en orden, la maleta contiene todo lo que el bebe necesita y te van a pedir.

Minato asintió y un escalofrió lo recorrió cuando Kushina grito alto en el baño.

-¿estás bien?

-no.- fueron las palabras de la pelirroja desde el baño.- pero este dolor no es nada ttebane, se necesita mucho para vencerme.

él se tranquilizo ante la respuesta de Kushina, sabía que ella era fuerte, por eso le encantaba la vitalidad que irradiaba, alguien sonriente que enfrentaba lo malo con la frente en alto y aun que no salieran las cosas como esperaba siempre tomaba lo bueno en la vida.

Los dolores continuaron pero Kushina realizaba el ritual de respirar profundo, pensar en cosas que le inspiraran valor.

Salieron de la casa una hora después.

Minato manejaba nervioso y estresado al ver como el rostro de su amada se empañaba de sudor y apretaba los labios o contenía la respiración.

Kushina llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que había entre cada contracción. Las primeras fueron cada 10 minutos, pero ahora se repetía cada 7 y el dolor aumentaba.

Doblaron la esquina de la avenida principal y los ojos violetas brillaron cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡detente ttebane!.- chillo exaltada.

Minato freno y la miro con terror autentico, pensando que su hijo ya estaba saliendo y que él tenía que actuar de doctor.

-necesito comer.

Los ojos azules se enfocaron en el lugar que señalaba Kushina, el puesto de ramen.

-no puedo creer que tengas ganas de comer.

Ella salió del carro como pudo, su paso era tranquilo.

-necesitamos mucha energía ambos, la batalla que nos espera será dura.

Ambos se sentaron y pidieron una orden.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Llegaron al hospital otra hora después, las contracciones habían aumentado, el dolor ya era reconocido en su cuerpo, pero haber comido le había proporcionado fuerzas a ambos, a Naruto y ella.

La recepcionista los recibió y rápidamente los paso con el doctor.

-¿Síntomas?

-contracciones repetitivas cada 5 minutos, hace dos horas comenzaron los dolores.

-¿Quién viene con usted?

-Mi esposo.

-que pase.

El rubio recibió la orden de pasar y se a dentro al lugar con temor reflejado en su rostro, estaba más blanco que de costumbre.

-los papeles.- pidió el doctor.

Minato se los entrego, mientras tanto en un cubículo una enfermera le entregaba la bata de color verde a Kushina para que se cambiara.

La tela de la prenda era rasposa, fría y olía a medicina, frunció el seño y Naruto le pateo como diciéndole que no se queje.

Se despojo de su ropa y se cambio, después se acostó en una pequeña camilla y espero a que el doctor la viera.

Un sujeto bajito y muy feo a su parecer, de mal carácter la atendió.

-necesito que me abra las piernas, voy hacer el toco para ver la dilatación que trae.

-¿es necesario?.- la valentía la abandono, no quería que nadie le metiera nada de nada en una parte muy pero muy intima.

El doctor frunció el seño irritado y molesto.

-coopere, es muy necesario.

Lo que siguió fue doloroso, demonios y demonios…

No pudo evitar gritar de incomodidad.

-tres de dilatación, el tapón ya está roto.- se quito los guantes de lates que se había puesto.- se queda, le daré cinco minutos con su familiar para que le de la ropa que traía puesta.

Minato entro apresuradamente al lugar.

-¿gritaste?

-claro que si ttebane.- chillo Kushina.- ese sujeto.- trato de calmarse.- me metió el dedo.- termino por quejarse y le entrego la ropa.

Él la abrazo y ella se dejo querer, el apoyo le venía muy bien.

-todo saldrá bien Kushina, al final del día conoceremos a Naruto.

-es fácil decirlo, pero aun son las 3 de la mañana, será un largo día.

-yo te apoyo.

La puerta se abrió y entro la enfermera.

-sígame.

Un corto beso y ambos se despidieron.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Los pasillos del hospital eran fríos y de color gris. El aroma inconfundible a medicina y alcohol.

Un letrero grande con letras finas que decía sala de toco la recibió.

La enfermera abrió la puerta y ella entro con valentía al lugar.

Los sentimientos encontrados que tenía le ayudaban a aguantar el dolor.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo comenzando por sus pies descalzos, un aterrador grito la hizo brincar.

El lugar era una zona de embarazadas en labor de parto, había alrededor de 12 o más mujeres, la enfermera la conducía a una de esas camillas al final de la fila.

Kushina al pasar por el diminuto pasillo que había entre camillas, miraba el rostro de cada mujer sufriendo, quienes gruñían, gemían, gritaban y pedían que por favor el dolor terminara. Las enfermeras del lugar eran inhumanas, les decían que se aguantaran y el trato era del mas frio invierno.

Llego a la camilla 22.

-recuéstate, te preparan para el parto.- dicho esto la enfermera se alejo del lugar.

La camilla era pequeña y nada cómoda, tuvo que acostarse aun que su deseó era correr de ahí y que la llevaran a otro lugar.

Una enfermera trajo el suero, la miro ariscamente y agarro su brazo, le puso el catete, Kushina apretó los ojos ante el dolor, la desesperación comenzó a ganar la batalla en su valentía.

Un rollo de papel de baño que tenía a su alcance le sirvió para amortiguar los gritos que deseaba dar, las contracciones eran dolorosas y el lugar no ayudaba mucho, sentía la desesperación de todas, el dolor y los gritos comenzaban a molestarle.

Escucho más gritos y cerro sus ojos.

Los dolores se acrecentaron, habían pasado dos horas más y en ese ambiente tan estresante lleno de dolor, gritos y chillidos alteraron todo su ser.

-abre las piernas.

Esa orden la hizo abrir sus ojos y regresar a la realidad. Un doctor algo viejo traía puesto unos guantes de látex.

-abre las piernas.- repitió la orden.

Kushina hizo una mueca e intento cumplir con la orden, pero no le facilito la tarea al doctor, quien alzo la voz y atrajo la atención de la pelirroja.

-aquí solo entran mujeres, audaces, fuertes y valientes, tu.- dijo mirándola altivamente.- ¿eres una de ellas? O, perteneces al grupo de las chillonas que no se pueden enfrentar al reto.

La voz estricta y rígida del doctor la hizo reaccionar.

-soy fuerte, audaz y valiente.- el dolor de otra contracción la ataco en su cuerpo, respiro profundamente.- se necesita mucho para vencerme.- dijo en un murmullo apretando los labios para evitar gritar.

-entonces hazme caso y abre las piernas.

La pelirroja lo hizo, controlo su cuerpo y coopero con el doctor.

-seis de dilatación.- se retiro los guantes y la miro fijamente con ojos de color ámbar.- estas a más de medio camino, necesitas diez de dilatación para poder tenerlo natural, la otra opción es una cesaría pero mi recomendación es que aguantes el dolor ya que es más fácil la recuperación de un parto normal.- trato de darle una sonrisa de aliento.- si todo sale bien al final del día te estamos dando de alta y te vas con tu bebe. ¿Qué decides?

El dolor la recorrió nuevamente, se metió a la boca el papel de baño doblado que ya había mantenido masticando durante todo el transcurso de la mañana. Cuando el dolor le brindo un descansó sus ojos violetas brillaban y enfrentaban al doctor.

-aguantare.- dijo ella, suspirando y contando hasta diez.- será natural.

El medico la miro con una sonrisa arrogante y asintió.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Decir que tendría a su niño naturalmente fue una decisión muy dolorosa, pero era mejor la recuperación seria más rápida y podría disfrutar mejor de Naruto, además de que odiaba las operaciones e imaginar que la partirían a la mitad le daba más miedo, se imaginaba que no podía caminar y por relatos de sus conocidas sabía que era muy difícil la recuperación.

Asi el tiempo paso, ¿Cómo pudo aguantar tanto?...

Por ayuda de Dios…

En lugar de chillar como loca, con las palabras del doctor metidas en su cabeza comenzó a controlar su cuerpo, respiraba cada vez más rápidamente por el intenso dolor, su mente recreaba mil historias que había leído en sus libros, ya que era fanática al anime sabía de memoria mil historias de súper heroínas, se concentro en encerrarse en su mundo y bloquear todo ruido externo, se daba valor a si misma platicando con ella, repitiéndose una y otra vez que esto solo era una batalla y que Naruto y ella saldrían victoriosos.

Recordaba cómo cada héroe que admiraba había sufrido mucho, y trataba de compararse.

-fuerte , audaz y valiente.- se repetía.

Una enfermera se paro en su camilla y checo el suero, intrigada le pregunto con quien tanto platicaba.

La pelirroja la miro risueña, su cara estaba empapada de sudor por el esfuerzo de controlar el dolor, entre dientes pudo responderle.

-hablo conmigo misma.- dijo.- sino me pondría a gritar como esa loca de alado.- sus ojos violetas se centraron en una castaña que gritaba muchísimo, parecía que la estuvieran matando.

Tiempo después, el papel de baño era un hilo, las mordidas lo habían acabado y la paciencia llego a su límite, retiro de su boca el objeto que mordía y grito porque ya no aguanto más.

Un doctor canoso de mirada firme y quien buscaba al ginecólogo se acerco a ella.

-¿Por qué gritas?

-ya no aguanto, de veras, ya no aguanto.- apretó fuerte el barandal de la camilla y su cuerpo se tenso.

-abre las piernas.- se puso unos guantes.- no soy el ginecólogo pero soy tu única alternativa.- miro por todos lados buscando a su colega.- así que si ya estas lista, traeremos juntos al bebe.

-gracias.- y por primera vez, abrió las piernas correctamente al doctor para facilitarle el tacto.

El doctor utilizo a la opinión de Kushina una barita mágica, era un objeto largo que rompió el agua del bebe.

-puja.- ordeno el doctor.

Y ella no se hizo del rogar pujo con todas sus fuerzas.

-el niño ya viene, pásenla al salón del parto.

La llevaron en la camilla por un pasillo y la adentraron a un lugar frio, la acomodaron en una cosa parecida a una silla y el mismo doctor siguió atendiéndola.

-puja nuevamente, ya viene,

Su propio cuerpo parecía que sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sus instintos la guiaron, cuatro pujadas y Naruto tomo aire, conforme fue expulsado de su cuerpo por arte de magia los dolores se quitaron.

Un grito fuerte y el más hermoso que ella haya escuchado lleno el lugar.

Con una mantita blanca le presentaron al ser más extraordinario que ella conociera.

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki había nacido.

.

…..-.-.-.-

.

Eran las nueve de la noche y esperaba impaciente que entrara Minato para que los tres pudieran ya irse a casa.

Ella estaba sentada en la camilla ya lista y con Naruto en los brazos.

_Nunca olvidare la expresión que el padre de su bebe puso cuando entro a la habitación y centro su mirada azul primero en ella y después al acercarse y retirar la manta del rostro de su hijo, las lagrimas invadieron esos bellos ojos azules._

-Mi pequeño Naruto, bienvenido al mundo Hijo mío.

Kushina supo, que sufriría un millón de veces por ver a su familia juntos.

Sus dos grandes amores merecían todo.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una historia que necesitaba contarles, una experiencia propia T-T

Si es rara lo se, como todo lo raro que escribo, me encanta poder expresarles mis sentimientos.

Mil gracias por todo, por leer, por su apoyo, mil gracias por estar conmigo.


End file.
